Broken Possession
by AStoryIRead
Summary: Hinata always wished that Naruto loved her, though he never seemed to notice. It only hurt her more when Sakura herself stole the boy Hinata loved ever since they first met. But what happens when Hinata's love for Naruto grows too strong for her to handle?


_If not a dream, then it must be a nightmare; bound between two feelings that in which would and could never show their true home._

-AStoryIRead

Prologue

Rays of sunlight poured through the window frame of a house that appeared to be quite old if you look at it long enough. It made the insignificant room warmer then it was beforehand at least, and showed the least bit of comfort to that of a young girl who lay in the bed situated against the wall, fast asleep. A considerable amount of books sat on the dresser, neatly stacked up according to genre. Beside the books were a couple stacks of paper, some of which splayed out onto the floor below and some even managed to get under the sleeping girl's bed. As for the medium sized bed, it was accurately placed in the corner of the room. The bedroom was petite, yet a comfortable area to rest in, and enough for a young shy girl to keep to herself.

The female slowly lifted her head, eyes wincing away from the bright, warm patches of sunlight that began to surround her. She drew a hand over her eyes as she jumped out of the bed, blankets messily spreading across the floor. The girl blinked her tiredness away, and either did not notice the covers, or just did not bother to pick them up. She slowly made her way across the room, opening the door without hesitation of what lay ahead. But whatever it was, she was ready to face it head on. Whatever laid ahead in front of her, she was not going to give up on it, and that was a promise she made to herself.

A feminine form walked through the door of her home, lips parting in a short, quiet sigh. She took another step forward, suddenly tilting her head up at the sound of a familiar voice sliced through her ears. "Hinata!"

Whipping around swiftly, a smile formed on the girl's cheeks as a yellow haired boy stopped in front of her, panting tiredly. "H-Hey, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out nervously, feeling her cheeks begin to warm up. Naruto chuckled, smiling a smile that Hinata always came to love. The girl loved him, but he never noticed. Well...Maybe he did, but never cared. Hinata mentally shook her head. _No! Naruto is too kind to think of such a thing._ She told herself, but her head still did not seem to believe in her words.

Naruto continued to smile at her, making her face turn more red then it was before. The two did not speak momentarily, though Naruto spoke first. "So Hinata, how was your day so far?" He asked, staring into the girl's intelligent, lilac colored eyes. Hinata smiled slightly, actually jumping at his voice after the long pause. "O-Oh...uh...Fine, Naruto-kun. You see-" The heiress was cut off by a cheerful, yet highly annoying voice that broke off her own.

"Naruto-kun~ Come on, we have a really special mission!" The pink haired medical ninja exclaimed, grabbing the boy's hand before roughly beginning to drag him away. Hinata watched as the blond haired male turned pink, and followed the girl in which held his hand so delicately..so carelessly. "O-Okay, wait up Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, scratching his head before turning around. Just as the boy turned around, Hinata caught a smirk on Sakura's lips. A smirk of utter success, eyes narrowing with pity for the girl. The female who now faced the smirking exterior couldn't help to feel the need to swing at the pink haired girl. ..._What a bitch._ Hinata thought to herself, shaking her head as she heard that voice that made her feel cheerful, yet hurt at the same time as he departed away from her. "I guess I'll see you around, Hinata!" he said, waving before chasing after the girl he deemed to have loved.

The girl he loved more then herself, and for what? Hinata would never understand why Naruto hasn't noticed that the heiress had fallen in love with him ever since they met. _He was always so fierce, so brave, so noble, so-_ Hinata cut her thoughts short, rolling her eyes in dismay at her own antics of letting her mind wander off into what the call 'Lala Land'. Hinata realized something though. She wanted, and needed to somehow get Naruto to love her. She also came to the realization that she hated Sakura just because of it.

The female Hyuga member let out a quiet sigh again. Just another day here. Alone. The person she loved more than anything in the world left with another girl. She didn't let it get to her though. She had to stay happy for his sake. Better yet, she'll just wait until she finds away to get Naruto back. That was what she was going to do, and that was her promise. She wouldn't just let anyone take who she cared about away like that, let alone be a bitch about it and do it on purpose. The heiress knew that Sakura apprehended that she had loved Naruto for a long time, but seemed to care less about how Hinata felt, and cared only for herself. _Selfish brat._ Once again, Hinata shook her negative and practical sadistic thoughts out of her head, and took another step forward towards a journey she most likely will never forget.


End file.
